Mystery's Dazzling Christmas
by Mysterious Princess Mystery
Summary: Mystery(my OC) spends her first Christmas with her new friends.


It was a winter wonderland in Deviant World as it was the merriest time of the year.  
It was also the 23rd  
The trees were frosted with beautiful snow. The lakes were beautifully frozen; perfect for ice skating.  
It was a perfect time for being with family, friends and such a romantic time.  
In the winter part of the Season Forests; Mystery was skating to her heart's content. She loved ice skating and would've love to compete, but she was far too busy with all that goes on in her life.  
Especially her curse.  
"Oh well. Just doing it for fun is just as great" she said to herself.  
"Mystery-chan!"  
Came her familiars voices.  
Mystery skated over to the edge of the frozen lake seeing her familiars there in their human forms and holding up her Miku Hatsune winter messenger bag.  
She heard her blue iPhone 5c ringing one of her contacts ringtone.  
It was 'True Friend' so that meant it was Nova.  
She got her phone out and answered the call.  
"Yeah Nova-chu?"  
Nova's merry tone came.  
"Myst-chan If you're done skating can you come home?  
It's really important."  
"Yeah. I'm about done. Give me about 20-30 minutes and I'll be back. Just gotta stop by and see my sisters,okay?"  
"KK. Just don't be late there's something I wanna ask you."  
"Okay."  
After that she hung up.  
She got off the ice and changed from her skates to her regular shoes.  
She headed towards her mansion.  
As always Shadow and Star were there to glomp-greet her.  
"Onee-chan! We missed you!"  
Said Shadow out of her usual monotone likeness and into her sweet self.  
"Aww. That's sweet of you guys.  
But I'm just here to pass by. See how you guys are doing, that's all"  
She said while tussling their hair.  
They went inside to warm up.

"So Rebecca? How goes your fashion career?"  
"It's marvelous Mystery. You know... You should model my winter collection. I've already asked the others." Rebecca said with stars in her eyes.  
"I guess Rebecca. I'll do it then."  
Mystery responded.  
They all laughed and talked for a while about what's going on.  
"Oh look at the time girls. I gotta go.  
Mystery picked up her bag and called for Misty,Sapphire and Spade.  
I'll see you girls soon."  
And with that she left with her sisters giving her hugs and Shadow almost crying.

Mystery was flying back to the studio as she thought of what to do this Christmas. It wasn't that she really celebrated but she gave presents and watched Christmas specials and movies.  
Actually this would be her first Christmas with Nova and the others.  
As she was walking in the living room she noticed something was off.  
Every single one of the residents was in the living room and weird enough, they were all staring at her.  
Even weirder, Xue- kimi, Silv-chan and Anna-Kiki were... Smiling?  
She sighed.  
"Okay if there's something wrong that went on while I was out. Just say it and the three tsunderes can stop smiling cause to be honest it's creeping me out." She said while sweat-dropping  
There was slight laughter at that statement.  
Nova came up with her cute charm face that always works on Mystery and Qain and gently held Mystery's hands causing her to blush.  
(A/N: Mystery isn't a yuri or in love with Nova! It's more of a protective friend crush. Something like Tooru and Run from A-channel)  
"Myst-chan. Since its your first Christmas with us I was wondering...  
If you would like to have a Christmas party ball?" She said.  
"Eh!?"  
"Come on Mystery! You'd look elegant in a dress." Ray said, oblivious to Anna's jello look and barely dodging Mystery's ice kunai.  
"Wait? Is that why the three tsunderes were smiling!?  
Look. The idea sounds tempting; but its kinda expensive. Dresses. Suites.  
Food. Decorations. Etc. Even with my allowance and weekly pay I still got a lot of presents to buy."  
"Come on Myst-chan... Pwease?"  
Nova said with cute anime bunny eyes.  
Mystery sweat-dropped and relented.  
"Okay. Only because you asked."  
"Yes! My precious little Water Fairy is going to have fun!" rang a familiar and reminiscent voice similar to Mystery's own.  
Mystery tensed up and turned to the hall. When she heard giggling she knew all too well who was here.  
"NOVA! You did not contact my grandparents."  
Mystery yelled.  
She does love them. But after her father's betrayal and massacre of her Mother, older brother Bandit and twin sister Mystique, she tended to be distant from them.  
Then came in her very young looking grandparents  
(A/N: her kind stays in their prime a LOT longer than humans. She's a kind of angel. Her grandmother is 516and her grandad is 518.)  
Her grandmother would make you think that Mystery had a second twin. She looked exactly like Mystery, albeit her hair and eyes were a few shades lighter than Mystery's. Her hair was in a side braid.  
She was very accepting of how her precious grandchild chose to be.  
She had no qualms about her loving Brent either.  
It also didn't help that she likes to wear Mystery's clothes.  
Her grandfather, Tobias  
on the other was like Bandit's twin.  
Though his dark brown hair had black highlights and dark green-blue eyes.  
He on the other hand was very doting and protective of Mystery.  
He wouldn't admit it. But he does respect Brent and does threaten him on occasion.  
Both of them hated their son-in-law for destroying Mystery's life and killing their daughter and late grandchildren.  
"Grandmother. Grandfather.  
What are you two doing here?"  
Mystery asked.  
Her grandmother, Aurora gently smiled. "My little Jewel Flower.  
We came to see how you're doing.  
I must say I was a little worried with you staying with all these people.  
But I can see your happy here."  
"Yes. I am. Obaachan. "  
"Good. Then lets have a party at your mansion.  
All these kawaii and moe girls can come along with their boyfriends.  
Brent and your sisters can come too."  
"NANI?!"  
"Pwease Mystery."  
said Nova.  
Mystery again relented. Making the boys tease her which ended up with them getting Mystery Chopped.  
"Okay Sweetheart. We'll handle most of the things.  
We'll see you Christmas night."  
With that her grandparents left.  
With that done Mystery turned to the girls.  
"Wanna go to my mansion. I'll get Rebecca to help design dresses.  
"What about the boys Mystery-chan?"  
Ai asked. Pointing to the knocked out boys.  
"Leave them. I already pick pocketed them"  
Mystery said.  
With that the girls left the boys knocked out.

So far this will be at least a 2-3 chapter story.  
The characters:  
Nova  
Xue  
Anna  
Ray  
Ai  
Silver  
Suzaku  
Akumi  
Hikari  
Hiro all belong to Nova-Blaze on DA.  
Qain belongs to NEV-VER.  
Exe belongs to OverStart  
Mystery, Rebecca, Misty,Sapphire,Spade, Star, Shadow, Kallen, Sherry, Aurora, Tobias, Brent, And Mystery's late family members with soon to be named charas belong to me: Mystery-Nijitori  
All on Deviantart.  
I'll update soon. Along worn my Vampfic to get you all off my back.  
R&R  
This is a little late. But hey. Nobody is perfect.


End file.
